Juniperpaw's Story
by kululupuppy
Summary: Juniperpaw's Story is about a brave young soul, Juniperpaw, who becomes an unexpected hero. What she lacks in memory, she makes up in heart and courage. However, complicated relationships and romances may get in the way of her journey. Will she be able to save the once powerful Oreclan from a deadly disease and rising threat? More info inside. Should chpt 3 have Nettlefang's POV?
1. Allegiances and Proper preview

(Note: Cats with names **like this **mean that the cat accompanied Mountainstar on his journey back to the mountain. Oreclan is one supreme clan, large, strong, and respected enough to take territory from the actual mountain. The other four clans live beneath Oreclan in the surrounding fields, forests, and abandoned two-leg areas. The Lightning Chasers, a group who Mountainstar is close with, and the kitty pet cult lives far from the clans. Since the other clans are less important in this story, only their most specific cats are listed. I may edit that in later time as the story progresses.)

ORECLAN:

~The clan of the mountain~

**Leader:** **Mountainstar** – Large and strong dark grey tabby tom with a white stomach and cold bluish grey eyes.

**Deputy:** **Tanstreak** – Light brown tom with a darker streak running down his back. Has unusual violet-blue eyes. **Apprentice: Sheeppaw**

**Medicine Cat:** **Spiritwhisper** – Pale creamy tan, almost white she-cat with wispy greenish-blue eyes.

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:** Restlesspaw – Diluted calico tom with mostly brown fur and dark, dark, amber eyes. Named after his strange skittish personality.

**Head Warriors:**

Sharpclaw – Small light brown she-cat blind in one eye. Experienced warrior respected for her admirable fighting skills. **Apprentice: Rockypaw**

**Thiefheart** – Pure black tom with glittery green eyes and a lithe build. Known for his sneaking skills. **Apprentice: Diamondpaw**

**Gorgefall** – Dark, almost pure black, tortoiseshell tom with piercing green eyes. Known for his tracking skills.

**Eveningtide** – Beautiful white she-cat with bright gold eyes. Known for her hunting skills.

**Warriors:**

**Badgerstripe** – White tom with black splotches. Large and muscular build.

**Salmonfang** – Reddish brown tom with green eyes and an experienced paw when it comes to hunting.

**Tangledpath** – Small tortoiseshell tom with tall legs.

**Eaglefrost** – Smoky grey tom with narrowed gold eyes.

**Rainpool** – Bluish grey tom with sharp claws and a kind attitude. **Apprentice: Fernpaw**

Pinecloud – White and brown torbie tom with pale green eyes.

**Apprentice: Hopepaw**

Nettlefang – Handsome black and white tuxedo tom with bright green eyes and a mischievous nature. **Apprentice: Juniperpaw**

Redstream – Dusty reddish brown she-cat with a sharp tongue. Ex-Hollowclan cat.

Flickeringshadow – Quiet and wise pure black-she cat with glittery blue eyes. Ex-Hollowclan cat, Ex-rogue.

**Mossfeather** – Pretty white she-cat with pale tortoiseshell splotches. **Apprentice: Applepaw**

**Sparrowcall **– Light brown tabby she-cat with bright amber eyes.

**Whiteleaf** – White she-cat with dark grey speckles along her back.

Tallclaw – Dark grey tabby she-cat with a loud and strong personality. Was an abandoned loner kit on the territory.

Willowfur – Kind smoky grey she-cat with a tough-going personality.

Orangeleaf - Dusty brownish-orange she-cat with pretty amber eyes and soft fur.

Snowgleam – White she-cat with small greyish speckles dotted throughout her pelt and blue eyes.

**Head Apprentice:** Diamondpaw – Pure black she-cat with glittering blue eyes. Looks very similar to her mother, Flickeringshadow.

**Apprentices:**

Sheeppaw – Pale, almost white, tabby tom with lightning gold eyes.

Juniperpaw – Dark brown tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes. Awful memory, tending to forget things rather quickly.

Rockypaw – Dark smoky grey tabby tom with amber eyes.

Applepaw – Light grey and white splotched she-cat with amber eyes.

Fernpaw – Pretty dark tortoiseshell she-cat with bright green eyes.

Hopepaw – Light brown tom with darker speckles and a kind personality.

Queens:

Kits:

Elders:

Stripedtail – Dark brown tabby tom with a blazing white tail.

Berryfur – Pale tortoiseshell she-cat with bright yellow eyes.

Darkfang – Dark grey and white tuxedo tom.

Longstride – Smoky grey she-cat with long legs.

Windcarrier – Pretty white she-cat with darker speckles running throughout her coat. Oldest elder.

Family trees within Oreclan thus far:

(Cats with lines through their names are dead.)

Stripedtail X Berryfur = Sharpclaw, Pinecloud

Darkfang X Longstride = Nettlefang, Willowfur

Shellfrost X Windcarrier = Orangeleaf, Snowgleam, Morningpaw, Freshpaw

Lightning X Eveningtide = Sheeppaw, Tinykit

Flickeringshadow X Vayne (Loner) = Diamondpaw, Veilkit, Clearkit

Rainpool X Mossfeather = Rockypaw

Gorgefall X Hickoryfur = Ripplepaw, Hopepaw, Hazekit

Salmonfang X Sparrowcall = Juniperpaw,

Tangledpath X Redstream = Fernpaw

Pinecloud X Whiteleaf = Applepaw

GREYCLAN:

~The clan of the rocky walls ~

**Leader: **Lightstar – Friendly bluish grey tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes.

**Deputy: **Loudhiss – Small and sturdy bright red tom.

**Medicine Cat: **Foliagestripe – White tom with dark torbie splotches and a striped tail.

Etc. Etc. Etc.

DRIFTCLAN:

~The clan of the creeks, pools, and waterfalls~

**Leader: **Creekstar – Large dark brown tabby tom.

**Deputy: **Jayfur – Bluish grey she-cat.

**Medicine Cat: **Ripplingbrooke – Light grey tabby she-cat.

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **Stormwhisker – Muscular grey tom with quick wit.

SPARKCLAN:

~Clan of the tall grass fields~

**Leader: **Scalystar – Light tortoiseshell tom.

**Deputy: **Thymepelt – Handsome brown tabby tom.

**Medicine Cat: **Spicetail – Dusty reddish brown tom.

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **Rosepaw – White she-cat with orange splotches.

HOLLOWCLAN:

~Clan of the abandoned two-leg barn~

**Leader: **Falconstar – Muscular white she-cat with dark brown splotches and piercing gold eyes.

**Deputy: **Burningash – Bright orange tabby tom.

**Medicine Cat: **Brindlefang – Mostly brown tortoiseshell she-cat.

THE LIGHTNING CHASERS:

~Rogues devoted to their dead friend, Lightning, and their storm gods~

**Strike/Leader: **Thunder Strike – Smoky grey tom with piercing gold eyes.

**Bolt/Deputy: **Storm Bolt – Orangey grey calico tom.

**Storm/Medicine Cat: **Rain Storm – Bluish grey tabby she-cat.

**Cloud/Medicine Cat Apprentice: **Tempest Cloud – White she-cat with light grey speckles.

**Chasers:**

Electric Chaser – Pretty creamy tan she-cat.

Night Chaser – White tom with black splotches.

Wind Chaser - Dusty reddish brown she-cat.

**Hunters:**

Snow Hunter – Pure white tom with bright green eyes.

Valley Hunter – Tortoiseshell she-cat.

Swift Hunter – White and torbie tom.

**Gaurds:**

Dark Guard – Dark, almost black, tom with lighter speckles.

Breeze Guard – Orange tabby tom.

Frost Guard – White she-cat with light grey speckles.

**I know it's been awhile since I've posted any stories. None of my previous ones did well anyways :/ Enough of that though! I'll be posting the prologue of Juniperpaw's Story soon! This was just a roster thing of upcoming characters and cats within the clans. History and other stuff will be further revealed through the story, but here is some starter info...**

**Mountainstar was born on the mountain to loner parents. As a young cat, he traveled between the clans, but eventually became bored of their typical drama. Craving adventure, he traveled further into the world and met his daring two friends Tanstreak and Eveningtide. Mountainstar actually began to miss clan life and traveled back to his mountain home. On the way back he picked up many loners, rogues, kittypets, and cats of all kinds. One thing they all had in common was having faith in Mountainstar's leadership.**

**Mountainstar got back to the clans just in time. A lone wolf had made it's home on the mountain, scaring the four clans to new territories beneath it. Mountainstar and his clan were able to kill the wolf. Happy with what he had done, Celestialclan granted him nine lives and the mountain as his new clan's territory. **

**Oreclan began expecting kits and soon it was thriving. Though jealous, the other four clan's accepted Oreclan's power. They owed Mountainstar and Oreclan.**

**This story is about a brave young soul, Juniperpaw, who becomes an unexpected hero. What she lacks in memory, she makes up in heart. However, complicated relationships may get in the way. Will she be able to save the powerful Oreclan from a deadly sickness and a rising threat?**

**Once again, I'll be posting the prologue soon! Please tell me what you think of the idea so far. I highly appreciate feedback ^^ It's what keeps me motivated to write and work on fanfictions like this one. Also, it helps me improve my writing skill. If you've gotten far enough to read this, I highly thank you! **


	2. Prologue

PROLOGUE

Shadow. Darkness. Juniperkit couldn't see anything other than the thin outlines of other cats in the black scenery, as if everything had been burnt to a crisp in a fire during the midnight hour. Loud noises pulsed in her sensitive ears – wails and mewls of fear, heavy wind, and crackling coals. Somehow the echoing, rasping coughs of sick cats rung louder above it all. The ground was hard beneath her dainty paws. Things bumped past her, going the other way, like she was a fish going the wrong way up a river.

In the darkness ahead of her, she could make out a single shape, outlined by a color darker than the black of night. A toothy smile opened up where its mouth would be, and widened it to let out mocking yowl of laughter. Fear engulfed Juniperkit's shivering frame.

But then she suddenly felt a burst of bravery overcome her fear. Beside her she felt the fire's warmth, pushing her forward and encouraging her to approach the evil figure. With each paw-step, Juniperkit soldiered on.

Just as quickly as the dark figure had appeared, light poured and flashed into the darkness, so bright that Juniperkit could not see what it was revealing. Her mind went blank. Her eyes opened. An equal blinding light hit her vision. Instantly she knew it as the sun.

The darkness and terrible noises had been nothing more than a dream. Juniperkit had woken up. Against her fur she could feel her mother's warmth. Underneath her side she could feel the soft moss nest she had laid on the night before. Her searching ears perked up to the sounds of other waking cats.

She needed to get up. Juniperkit knew that. But, she didn't want to. She was so comfortable in the spot she was now – soft and warm beyond belief, with her sleepy eyes once again closed. If she moved, she would be in pain; feel the dehydration from the day's dry air; feel the rumbling for fresh-kill in her belly; feel her entire sore body, tired out from who knows what she did the day before. Juniperkit couldn't recall.

"Juniperkit!" A familiar voice called out to her. She instantly recognized it as her mother, who was supposed to be the cat right next to her… However, it had come from too far away, perhaps by the nursery's exit.

"Yeah?" Juniprkit mumbled, opening up one dark blue eye to peek around the nursery. Silhouetted by the flooding light of day, was her mother standing by the nursery's exit just like she had guessed. Though, Juniperkit would not celebrate being correct. She wanted to know who was keeping her warm.

Stretching, Juniperkit took her time. She rolled over, facing the large, dusty brownish-red frame right next to her. Upon tasting the air she became aware that this cat had the same scent of every cat in Oreclan. But he, yes a tom, was somehow familiar.

Juniperkit clumsily backed away, her tiny paws tingling with each step. On the tom's face was a smile. He gradually rose onto all fours, revealing his impressive build to Juniperkit. "Good morning, young one." He said, a friendly tone in his voice.

Juniperkit sensed her mother coming to her side. "Why are you startled by your own-" The queen stopped speaking and nudged Juniperkit forward slightly, urging her to be polite. The tom nudged her mother and she continued. "Don't you know who this cat is?"

"N-no." Juniperkit stammered in a whisper, looking up at her mother innocently. She turned back to the tom and took another big gaze. Finally, she did recognize who he was. Though, her words were more or less like a guess. "He's Salmonfang."

A frown replaced the tom's smile for a heartbeat, but Juniperkit was too slow to catch it. "Yes, I'm Salmonfang; and your father as you may know." The tom leaned forward and licked Juniperkit's forehead, sharing a glance with her mother. Juniperkit backed away, feeling awkward. "As you grow older you'll begin to recognize each individual cat's scent. I'm glad to see you've begun to do just that." He paused, watching Juniperkit nod. "Go run along and play now, Juniperkit. I need a word with your mother."

Juniperkit nodded again and then looked around, dumbfounded. Around her the den was empty except for her and her family. All of the others had most likely began their day.

"Run along now and play, Juniperkit." She heard her mother remind, tone patient and kind.

"Oh yeah." Juniperkit mumbled to herself. She took a look around and then bounded out of the stone nursery into the main cave area of Oreclan's camp.

Oreclan had a large camp. Once coming through the tall entrance, one could immediately see the spacious main cave. The ceiling of the cave was tall with many icicle-like stone protrusions hanging down from it. Smaller protrusions pierced out of the ground, but there were far fewer. The cave's ground was mostly smooth and cold underfoot; where cats of past and present, Oreclan blood and non-Oreclan blood had walked.

Near the entrance, a small tunnel lead its way through the rock into a smaller cavern in which the medicine cat called home. Across from it was the crevice where the nursery was made. Next to that was the elders' miniature cave, created by a heap of fallen stone. Further back in the cave was the warriors' den, similar to the medicine cats'. The apprentices' den was a smaller version of that and across from them.

At the back of the cave was a good-sized pool. Small stepping stones grew within, getting higher and higher until leading to the edge of a trickling waterfall. Fresh, clear water cascaded from its top, settling into the pool with a sweet ringing noise. The last rock, right next to the waterfall, was where Juniperkit knew the clan leader, Mountainstar, held gatherings, though she was never as excited about them as the other kits. Nothing at the gatherings really concerned her.

Behind the waterfall was Mountainstar's den. None of the kits and few of the apprentices actually knew what it was like in there. Guessing kept Juniperkit's mind active.

Escape routes had also been carved out of the camp, but were merely used in emergencies. Only mischievous cats looking for trouble hung out in them.

Across the cave-room from the pool was the cave's entrance. It was large and cavernous, not quite hidden from the outside world. Juniperkit had never been past it, but from sneaking peaks to the outside, she knew what it was like – Bright, open, and beautiful. Two warriors always sat by the base of the entrance. Sometimes they would be further out from the entrance, at the jagged viewing rock not so far away. Juniperkit always dreamed of going out there, to see the clan's territory for her own eyes, but she couldn't. At least she could go lie in the sun a few paw-lengths away from the jagged entrance - As long as she was with the sun-bathing elders.

Juniperkit wouldn't worry herself with going there now, the sun being the best in the evening. Instead, Juniperkit was watching a few of the other kits, Fernkit, Sheepkit, and Applekit play fight. They tumbled and chased each other around not so far away.

Juniperkit wasn't shy. She confidently strode over to her fellows, a smile on her face. Tail swishing, she watched them continue on. They weren't noticing her.

"Can I join you?" She meowed loudly, finally getting their attention. They hesitantly stopped and looked over at her.

"What do you want, Juniperkit?" Applekit asked, her scary amber eyes narrowed.

"Can I join you?"

Sheepkit began to smile. Applekit spotted this and flicked him lightly on the muzzle with her tail. "But, Juniperkit you really…" Applekit went quiet before she would finish.

"What she's trying to say," Fernkit began. Sheepkit quickly interrupted her.

"Isn't that Rockykit over there?" The white tom-kit pointed out. Juniperkit turned around to see the dark grey tabby sitting by himself at the nursery entrance. "He looks lonely. I bet you could cheer him up, Juniperkit."

"Hmm… I guess it would be a nice gesture. See you three later!" Juniperkit bounded away without another thought. Sheepkit, Applekit, and Fernkit mumbled amongst themselves and then went back to their game.

Juniperkit sat down next to Rockykit, the tom-kit noticing her right away. "Juniper," He greeted simply. "How is your morning going? Get a good night's sleep?"

"Yeah," The dark brown tabby replied, her mind going blank. "What about you?"

"A bit uncomfortable, but I won't have to worry about it soon. We'll be apprentices in less than two moons, so we'll get our own nests!"

"Apprentices?" Juniperkit was confused, but repeating the word to herself had brought her memory back. "Oh yeah! We'll be taking our next step into becoming warriors."

Rockykit looked content. "I'm glad you're remembering better, Juniper."

"Remembering?" Juniperkit was once again blank-minded, but she went with the flow. "I guess s-" She jumped mid-sentence, hearing a loud shriek sound from behind. Whipping around, she saw it had come from Sheepkit. He was still play-fighting with Fernkit and Applekit. Hopekit had joined their game.

"_Sheepstar_, were doomed! _Applestar_ of Hollowclan is coming to invade our camp with the strongest warrior throughout all four clans, _Hopeheart_!" Fernkit, yowled.

"Do not fret, Fernleaf. Oreclan is the strongest and fiercest clan on all of the mountain! Constellationclan will show you the way. I trust in your medicine cat powers."

"Looks like they're having fun," Rockykit commented. "And it looks like _Sheepstar's_ going to need more warriors. I wonder why they didn't let you join in."

"What do you mean? I haven't been over to them all day." Juniperkit paused, wondering why Rockykit's eyes were narrowing at her. "Say, why don't we go over there and join in? I'm sure _Sheepstar_ will think of awesome warrior names for us if we help him defeat _Applestar_!"

Rockykit managed a smile. "Sure, then… What about the name _Rockytrail_?"

"_Rockytrail_? I bet you'd be something more like _Rockyclaw_!"

"And you'd be my faithful companion, _Junipertruth_, right?" Juniperkit purred with amusement, nodding her head.

xXx

From within the shadows he watched, a superior-to-all tom. His muscular and dark grey frame was distorted behind the mirror-like falls. Though nothing behind the waterfall could properly see him, he could see everything crystal clear. His cold grey eyes swept along the cave's main room, watching and guarding everything from the "shadows". A breeze blew in from the open entrance, causing his clan's scent to stir in the air and then shortly settle.

He watched as a tan tom came through the entrance, padding along the middle of the open space. His voice echoed as he called out, "Has anyone seen Mountainstar?" The murmurs from a few cats quickly answered back. The tan tom began approaching the waterfall.

The grey tabby grinned, watching the tan tom slowly and carefully make his way up the stepping stones. One giant leap, and he made his way around the giant waterfall and into the grey tabby's lair.

"I thought you knew me better, Tanstreak." The grey tabby greeted, his cold eyes growing warmer. "I'm always here, looking out for my clan."

"I know, I know." The tan tom, Tanstreak, rolled his eyes sarcastically, their un-ordinary violet-blue color sparkling in the darkness. "But you're usually busy these days, you know? Always out on patrol... Talking to clan members…"

"Tanstreak," Mountainstar stopped the tom from going on. "I'm just doing my job as clan leader. Oreclan is the largest, strongest clan on the mountain, if you've forgotten."

"I haven't forgotten of course." Tanstreak muttered once more. "I'm just_ doing my job_ as clan deputy to get you to relax. Take it easy for a few days, ok?"

"Ok." Mountainstar replied simply, not really listening anymore. He was busy, watching his clan through the thin vile of water rushing in front of him. A small fluffy ball of brown tabby fur outside of the nursery had caught his eye – Juniperkit. Mountainstar had been watching the peculiar kit for a while now; ever since she left the comforts of the nursery.

"Salmonfang was here earlier. He's worried about his kit." Mountainstar broke the silence between him and his deputy.

"Who?" Tanstreak tilted his head, chuckling slightly to himself.

"Juniperkit."

"What's wrong with her then? The nursery is healthy, and she seemed perfectly normal when I went to visit that one day." Tanstreak paused, then started speaking harshly. "Yeah, the other kits don't play with her, but remember back then? We were the same for a long time! She'll show her true colors soon."

"Quiet, Tanstreak." Mountainstar would have no more of his friend's meaningless rant. "I've been watching her since Salmonfang alerted me of her behavior. Earlier, she asked to play with Eveningtide's son and his friends. Sending her away, she came back heartbeats later as if nothing had happened."

Mountainstar noticed Tanstreak clench his teeth. "Salmonfang's worried about her desperation?"

"No. He's been busy for a quarter moon with Willowpaw, but got the chance to visit his mate and kit last night. Juniperkit reacted well to him and the two fell asleep in their nest. Upon waking up, Juniperkit did not recognize him until they briefly reminded her."

It clicked for Tanstreak. "She quickly loses her memories." The tom gulped, knowing what it meant. Mountainstar could read his thoughts easily. "Will we still let her become an apprentice?"

"Of course," Tanstreak's eyes grew wide, earning a grin from his leader. "Juniperkit is special. No one else may feel it, but I do. Spiritwhisper agreed and I have faith in her."

"She is an amazing medicine cat." Tanstreak commented, still in disbelief that Mountainstar was letting the goner kit live on; let alone be an apprentice in less than two moons. "So, who will mentor Juniperkit? If I hadn't already promised Eveningtide I'd mentor her son – For her and Lightning's sake – I'd gladly accept-"

"LOOK EVERYONE!" A yowl rang out through the main cave before Tanstreak could say more. The two toms lurched back in surprise. Their coats were bristled and their eyes were wide. Peering through the waterfall, they could see who had been making the commotion.

"I JUST CAUGHT A BIRD RIGHT OUTSIDE THE CAMP!" The young black and white tuxedo tom yowled once more. "WHO WANT'S TO SHARE IT WITH ME?" It was Nettlepaw, the notoriously mischievous, rambunctious apprentice everyone throughout the mountain knew of. He'd broken so many rules, Mountainstar couldn't remember all of them.

"You're looking right at him, Tanstreak." Mountainstar chuckled.

"Nettlepaw!? He isn't even a warrior yet!"

"Soon he'll be," A confident smile formed on Mountainstar's muzzle. "And when he does, we'll give him Juniperkit as his apprentice. It'll probably calm him down; teach him a few lessons along with responsibility and patience."

"Mountainstar…" Tanstreak mumbled. "It may not be good for him or her."

"You think? I bet their pairing will become the most adventurous in all of Oreclan."

**The prologue is finally here! I hope it gives you a better taste of the story than the allegiances x.x Reviews and comments are appreciated as always! Thanks for reading, and I'll get on to Chapter 1 right away. **


	3. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

This time there was no dream. Either that or it was far forgotten by the time she woke up. It could have just been a dream of darkness, though.

"Juniperkit, you have to get up!" The kit, well, the now the six moon old she-cat heard her mother, Sparrowcall, insist. "It's urgent."

Juniperkit was about to complain, but stayed quiet. She couldn't argue with her mother. Sparrowcall was too nice and patient to get mad at.

"What's so urgent?" Juniperkit asked loudly. She couldn't hear any trouble going on inside the camp. No invaders of any sorts. No loud commotion meaning a miracle happened.

"Well…" Sparrowcall muttered, leaning against the nursery's stone entrance and carefully watching her daughter get up. "It's almost time for your-"

"Hopepaw! Hopepaw! Hopepaw!" The happy wails sounded from outside, instantly reminding Juniperkit. Today was her apprentice ceremony!

"Come quickly, Juniperkit. Your father is saving our spot." Sparrowcall flicked her tail and turned away to leave for the gathered cats. Juniperkit followed close behind, letting her mother push the crowd out of their way so the both of them could take their spot up front next to Salmonfang. She instantly recognized Rockykit, Sheepkit, and their parents sitting next to her.

Before Juniperkit could say anything, she felt the warm, rasping sensation of Sparrowcall cleaning the ruffled fur on her forehead. "Constellationclan, you are going to look so disheveled when they call you up!"

"But I look fine!" Juniperkit fought back, struggling away from Sparrowcall. "And why should I care about what others think of me? I'm Juniperkit and that's that." This gained an amused purr from Salmonfang.

Sparrowcall's whiskers twitched. "If you insist." She wasn't going to argue. This day was supposed to be a good one.

As the three of them got more comfortable, Juniperkit began to really focus on the ceremonies. So many kits had been born at one time and now they were all becoming apprentices. Mountainstar looked more excited than exhausted from repeating the same stuff over and over.. Oreclan was continuing to grow!

"Fernkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Fernpaw. Your mentor will be Rainpool. I hope Rainpool will pass down all he knows on to you." Mountainstar's confident voice boomed throughout the cave, echoing mightily. Juniperkit watched in awe as just one flick of the leader's tail brought Rainpool up to the pool's edge next to Fernpaw.

"Juniperkit!" She looked over to see Rockykit and Sheepkit had come to sit next to her.

"What?"

"We wanted to tell you what's happened so far, seeing as you got up later than everyone else in the clan. Guess you had to converse more with Constellationclan, huh?" Sheepkit teased, white fur fluffed out and eyes gleaming with amusement.

Juniperkit just clenched her teeth and played along. "I guess so."

Rockykit jokingly flicked Sheepkit with his tail. "For one thing, Sheepkit is no longer Sheepkit. He's Sheeppaw and Tanstreak's apprentice!" Juniperkit dipped her head in congratulations and continued to listen. "Diamondpaw also took over as Head Apprentice."

"What a choice – The she-cat with loner, rogue, and Hollowclan blood. She's too quiet anyways and her eyes are weird." Sheepkit – No! Sheeppaw! – rolled his eyes. Rockykit shushed him once more.

"Applepaw and Hopepaw got their mentors, too. Hopepaw finished up right before you came up and Fernpaw, as you can see, is now done."

Rockykit barely finished before Mountainstar called out, "Rockykit, come forward!" The grey tom followed his order, chin and tail up confidently. "Rockykit you are now the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Rockypaw. Your mentor will be Sharpclaw. I hope Sharpclaw will pass down all she knows on to you."

A head warrior and one of the most skilled cats in all of Oreclan! Rockypaw was lucky to have Sharpclaw as his mentor.

The brown tabby she-cat, Sharpclaw, walked up to the pool. Each stride of hers was filled with importance. Every muscle, defined beneath her fur, rippled with each movement. Ears up, she was alert and ready. Her gaze on Rockypaw was one of pride.

"Sharpclaw, you may be young, but you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from I, and you have shown bravery and skill. You will be the mentor of Rockypaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him."

Sharpclaw, small as she was, did not have to bend down to touch Rockypaw's nose. The gathered cats cheered his new name, Juniperkit trying to be the loudest of them all. Rockypaw and his mentor walked through and towards the back of the crowd.

"I think you're next." Salmonfang said quietly, wrapping his tail around Juniperkit.

Sparrowcall nodded in agreement. "I can't wait to see who your mentor is. Mountainstar wanted to surprise the three of us."

And just as Juniperkit's parents said, she saw Mountainstar's gaze on her. "Juniperkit, come forward." She could barely make out the extra excitement in his tone, busy trying to pretend not to notice her clanmate's gazes on her back.

Nervously, whole body shaking, Juniperkit walked up to the pool's edge. She wanted to be a little kit again, confined to the protection of the nursery. But no! She had to be strong! She had to show her strength.

"Juniperkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to become an apprentice." Mountainstar's cold grey eyes looked down at her, seeming to stare straight into his soul. They almost hinted encouragement. "From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Juniperpaw. Your mentor will be Nettlefang. I hope Nettlefang will pass down his knowledge to you."

Juniperkit heard many gasps of surprise sound behind her. She looked back, seeing Salmonfang's irritated look. What was so bad about Nettlefang? Every cat seemed to be reacting weirdly…

A handsome black and white tuxedo tom came up to Juniperkit's side. He was shaking even worse than her, but obviously from excitement instead of nervousness. A sheepish, but mischievous grin was planted on his face. She instantly felt awkward sitting underneath his gaze. And he just wouldn't look away! Not even to address Mountainstar!

"I can't believe this! I mean, what luck! I totally beat Willowfur by getting an apprentice this early." He muttered to her loudly. With all of the intent silence going on, every cat could have probably heard.

"Nettlefang, I believe you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Eaglefrost and Flickeringshadow, and you have shown yourself to be clever and devoted. You will be Juniperpaw's mentor. I expect you to pass on all you know to her."

So many emotions clashed within Juniperpaw. She was excited to finally be an apprentice, have her own den, and embark on her journey to be a great warrior with all of her fellows. Though, Nettlepaw, gave her a strange feeling. Looking into his bright green eyes, having his taller figure lean towards her… All she could do was sit like a statue and touch his nose.

"Come on Juniperpaw." He meowed quietly, leading her out of the crowd. She glanced towards Sparrowcall and Salmonfang, pride and irritation mixed on both of their faces. However, they were allowing her go with Nettlefang. They were fine with her being on her own for now on.

The idea of it was sad, but Juniperpaw also felt happy for herself. She could now be independent and not have to worry about their worries.

"I'd say we should start your training now. Why wait?" She heard Nettlepaw say, his voice snapping her out of her day dream.

Juniperpaw, confused, glanced back at the gathering. Mountainstar was finishing up the ceremonies. "Wait? What? That's not how it's supposed to work, right?"

"How would you know? You've never been an apprentice before and I doubt you would remember any elder's stories if the rumors are true." Nettlefang plopped down on his side, tail swishing half-heartedly.

"Rumors?"

"Again. How would you know? I didn't know about this whole mentor thing until it happened."

None of this was making sense. Juniperpaw decided to change the subject. "Do we have to start training now? I mean, it would be nice to, but I want to start well-rested."

"Full of questions aren't we? I both like that and dislike that. You're eager to learn, but all the while the type who loves to pester others." The tom paused. "Why don't I show you my old nest? You could sleep there for the sake of continuing my apprentice legacy."

Without another word or to see if Juniperpaw agreed, Nettlefang was off. She scrambled to catch up with him, tumbling into the apprentices' den. It took her a minute for her eyes to adjust as she looked around. Soft nests made of cotton and forest undergrowth lined the walls of the cave, all in a neat circle. Every one of them looked to die for when it came to comfort.

"Mine was right here." Nettlefang called out, flicking his tail at a nest in the far corner. Juniperpaw walked over to him and sat down, a content look spreading across his face. His gleaming smile made her smile back.

Silence followed. Juniperpaw didn't know what to say and Nettlefang actually seemed to be calm. That or he was thinking of his next greatest scheme. Juniperpaw already felt like she knew him somewhat, even though she barely remembered hearing anything about him until her ceremony.

Nettlefang flicked Juniperpaw with his tail. "Say, your right about actually starting your training tomorrow instead of right now. I just realized I have, uh, something to attend."

Juniperpaw suddenly felt a pang of disappointment. "Alright." She muttered.

"My den, first thing tomorrow. We can share freshkill." And with that, he was gone. Juniperpaw didn't even bother to follow and instead made herself more comfortable. Maybe she'd actually keep his nest. It was in the corner; in the darkest part of the shadows.

Fernpaw and Applepaw came striding into the den not soon after, talking loudly to each other. They became quieter when they noticed Juniperpaw and claimed their nests at the opposite side of the den. Though that didn't stop Juniperpaw from straining her ears and eaves dropping.

"I heard Tanstreak finally got a mate." Applepaw claimed.

"No way! Who is it?" Fernpaw asked excitedly.

"Orangeleaf."

"She's so pretty! Their kits are going to be adorable." Fernpaw continued to swoon.

"Orangeleaf isn't as pretty as her sister, Snowgleam, though!"

"And Nettlefang is the lucky tom for her. Pinecloud and Whiteleaf told me that they're meeting up tonight so she can tell him."

"You're parents are amazing!" Applepaw said, but continued talking about Nettlefang. "I bet they won't have kits though. Nettlefang doesn't seem like the father type."

The two she-cats continued to gossip, but Juniperpaw wasn't focused on it any more. She wasn't feeling jealous, but frustrated. Nettlefang was going to be her mentor. What if he ignored her training and just hung around his mate? And if there were two cats she remembered in the clan, they were Orangeleaf and Snowgleam.

Orangeleaf and Snowgleam were two sisters that Juniperpaw was never a fan of. She always heard Rockypaw and Hopepaw talking about them all of the time. And though she couldn't remember what they exactly said about them, she knew it was often not nice things. Though, most of Oreclan loved them!

Feeling sick to her stomach, Juniperpaw left the apprentices' den. Some freshkill could soothe her thoughts, but she didn't feel hungry at all. Her appetite was ruined. Glancing wishfully at the nursery, she saw all of the queens leaving. Sparrowcall's brown fur stood out to Juniperpaw. If only she could still rely on her…

No! Juniperpaw was an apprentice! She had to stay independent from now on. Sighing, she tried looking away. Her eyes fell on the medicine cat's den. Realizing they could help, Juniperpaw happily trotted over.

Walking through the tunnel, the sickly sweet scent of herbs overwhelmed Juniperpaw's nose. The ground was dusty and felt horrible against her paw pads. Though not the nicest den in Juniperpaw's opinion, it was lighter than the dank apprentices' den and she liked that.

"Hello?" She called out, instantly seeing a mostly brown calico tom inside. He was basking himself in the last of the day's golden light, peeking through the open hole in the wall. The tom looked over, eyed widened, and quickly got up from his spot as if he was ashamed to be there.

"D-do you need anything?" He stammered, looking down at his paws sheepishly.

Juniperpaw would've laughed, but she felt sorry for the tom's strange nature. "Nothing that big, just a bellyache. I was wondering if you could help."

Panicked, the tom looked around. "Well, Spiritwhisper isn't here…"

"You're her apprentice, right?" Juniperpaw asked commandingly. "You should know how to cure a bellyache."

"I guess I do…"

"Good." Juniperpaw didn't know what else to say. The tom carefully picked himself back up and began searching the small shelves carved into the wall's sides. Herbs lined every single one, all neatly organized. Juniperpaw didn't know Spiritwhisper well, but she could already tell she was a smart, well-planned cat. Even her apprentice was careful not to mess anything up.

Finally, the tom came back with some dark blue berries. "J-juniper berries." He said simply, still stammering. He dropped the berries in front of Juniperpaw and nudged them closer. "Eat them."

Nodding, she took in their strong flavor, almost wanting to spit them out. But, she needed to get rid of the bellyache and ate all of them without complaint.

"What's your name? I don't believe we've met before." Juniperpaw asked, trying to distract herself for a moment. The tom just looked confused.

"I-I think we have…" He muttered quietly. Looking up at her for the first time. She caught the dark amber color of his eyes. "But, I'm Restlesspaw. What about you?"

"I'm Juniperpaw." She managed a small smile.

"Just like the berries, huh. I can see why Sparrowcall waited to name you until you opened your eyes. Your eyes are the same shade." Restlesspaw suddenly seemed embarrassed, looking back down at his paws. "Forget that I said that. It sounded stupid."

Juniperpaw purred in amusement. "You're fine. I find it funny to know that now."

Restlesspaw seemed to brighten, but still didn't look back up. "You should probably go get some sleep. Nettlefang will be a handful to listen to tomorrow. And your bellyache should be gone."

She ignored what Restlesspaw had to say about Nettlefang. "It is. Thank you and good night."

"Good night." She heard him mutter back as she left.

Juniperpaw quickly made her way to the apprentices' den. Inside she saw Sheeppaw already sleeping, his nest right next to Diamondpaw's. The pure black she-cat faced the wall she was by, but Juniperpaw could see the happy look on her face. Fernpaw and Applepaw were right next to each other, still gossiping, on the other side of Sheeppaw. Rockypaw and Hopepaw were also talking to each other near Juniperpaw's nest. Luckily it hadn't seemed to be touched.

"This is pretty cool!" Hopepaw said excitedly to Juniperpaw as she passed the two toms to get to her nest. "We get our own nests now! No more getting kicked in my sleep!"

"It is pretty nice." She muttered. Her thoughts were swarming with all sorts of things – Nettlefang, Restlesspaw, her apprenticeship…

"Are you ok?" Rockypaw asked, looking over Hopepaw to see her.

"Just fine." Juniperpaw yawned and curled up, her tail resting on her nose. "I'll see you early in the morning."

Hopepaw meowed with laughter. "Maybe. I'm planning to tour the territory with my mentor as is the rest of us I believe." Many meows of agreement followed. Sleep came soon after.

**And I am back with Chapter 1! I know it's so soon, but that's a good thing I hope x3 Anyways, I used this chapter to introduce four cats (two who you will be seeing soon enough!) who will really be showing up in the future: Nettlefang, the rambunctious and sneaky tuxedo tom who everyone in Oreclan facepaws (not literally!) when they see; Restlesspaw, the stumbling, socially awkward medicine cat apprentice; Orangeleaf, the stylish reddish orange she-cat who easily won the heart of the deputy; and Snowgleam, Orangeleaf's lavishly beautiful sister who may get in the way of Juniperpaw and the cat she truly has a connection with. That's not all either :3 More main characters are just waiting to jump into the spotlight. **

**Next chapter will be mostly starring Nettlefang and I'm not quite sure if I want to scratch what I have so far and write it in his view... **

**Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed! The story is just beginning, so jump on in and stick around for awhile ^^ The water isn't that cold!**

**Reviews are appreciated :P**

**~Llama**


	4. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The sliver of a moon shone down what little light it had into the clearing. As the tom entered his usual spot, his already adjusted eyes took in its sheer beauty. A cool breeze, nice for the extremely warm Newleaf night, ruffled his fur like the leaves in the surrounding trees.

Turning around, the tom spotted another figure coming out from the forest and into the clearing. Her silvery grey speckled fur looked even sleeker in the moonlight. It was almost as if she was from Constellationclan herself.

"You scared me." The tom meowed sarcastically, giving a friendly grin.

"I thought _you _would have _scared _me, Nettlefang." She exaggerated the two words in an equally sarcastic tone.

Nettlefang, the tom, lowered his chin and looked up at the she-cat innocently with his green eyes. "But, I can't help myself, Snowgleam." He felt her long tail flick him lightly in the shoulder, signaling him to look back up. His charm was too powerful over her.

"You're fine." Snowgleam huffed, looking up into the night sky. He could tell she was trying to continue the conversation, but keep it modest. The two Oreclan cats had been meeting alone for a while now, though nothing had come from it other than a deeper understanding of each other. They usually just talked.

Nettlefang knew her feelings for him and he wasn't sure if it was mutual. Snowgleam was beautiful and smart. He was handsome and known throughout the clans due to his trickery and charm. They were meant to be together – That clichéd pair every cat wanted to be at some point in their life. But did _he_ want that future…?

"It's a beautiful night. I'm glad Newleaf is finally here." She finally said, breaking Nettlefang's common thoughts and the peaceful silence. He always had to be serious on these kind of nights and not his usual self.

"It's my favorite season – Foliage everywhere – Well, right before it becomes Greenleaf. Greenleaf is too hot!" He flopped onto his side and rolled around in the grass.

"Our kits could be named Newkit, Seasonkit, and Foliagekit." Snowgleam's tone was a joking one, but he could tell she secretly wanted it to be true. He played along.

"Yeah, perfect names. I know you want only daughters, but I want a son at least. One that I can wrestle with!"

"You're like a litter of kits all by yourself." Snowgleam smiled. She was happy with his answer, taking it way too seriously. "And you have Pinecloud to wrestle with!"

"True, true."

Silence followed once more. Nettlefang got up, not bothering to shake the dirt and grass from his fur. He liked it when it was ruffled and messy – a signature look of his. And all the she-cats, especially Snowgleam, adored it!

_"You're such a player, Nettlefang." _He thought to himself, smirking. He then looked over at Snowgleam thoughtfully. _"Can I really settle down with a she-cat like her? What if I got bored? I couldn't just leave her... That'd be bad on my part. And kits! I'm not ready to be a father…"_

"Nettlefang, do you love me?" Her voice came out so quiet, it blended in with the silence of the night.

"What was that, darling?"

She was louder this time. "Nettlefang, do you love me?"

Nettlefang was dumbfounded. She was always on the verge of asking, but never found the courage to actually go through with her words. Why now of all times? He was still so unsure!

"I-" He caught himself, took a deep breath, and looked up at the sky. He barely had any time to speak. If he turned her down, she would probably run away crying. Orangeleaf would be after his tail, nothing would ever be the same between him and Snowgleam, and he'd probably regret everything. He would miss out on that perfect clichéd couple that every cat dreamed of.

And what if he did say yes? He'd have to announce it to the entire clan. He'd be single and not ready to mingle. Many she-cats would be ready to claw him in the face… No more sitting by his old friends at the gatherings, but with Snowgleam, her sister, and probably the deputy. Nettlefang would have to grow up and he never felt ready to do that.

Newkit, Seasonkit, and Foliagekit would eventually have to come. Nettlefang would have to become responsible for their health and well-being. The clans would consider him a father; a family-tom. He'd probably regret it and never get to go back to this night to say no.

"Nettlefang?"

"I…" The tom looked down at Snowgleam. Her blue eyes were watery, as if she was afraid what his answer might be. The answer would have to come quickly. Yes, silence and no, or no?

Nettlefang was actually scared for the first time in his life. He was scared of what he might say; scared of the future that it could unravel. But he had to say it. At least those three words, _I love you._

"I love you, too, Snowgleam. Nothing will ever change that." That was all he could reply.

xXx

Juniperpaw paced outside of the warriors den impatiently. She had gotten up early, thanks to the help of Rockypaw. Nettlefang wasn't living up to his promises of getting up early. She could've had time to eat her own breakfast, but every time she glanced at the freshkill pile, she thought that Nettlefang would probably wake up fuming that she hadn't waited for him.

_"Why should I care? He's already let me down."_

Suddenly, she felt something knock into her. Tumbling to the ground, Juniperpaw instinctively rolled onto her back, all claws out, grabbing at her opponent. The other cat blocked her, swiftly pinning her down so her front paws crossed each other and couldn't squeeze away. Juniperpaw hissed with frustration.

"Whoa, there." The cat said, voice familiar. "You should know not to challenge random warriors while standing in their den's doorway. It's especially not wise when it's your first day as an apprentice." The voice seemed calm, and Juniperpaw opened her eyes to see who it was. Hopepaw. Great.

"First off, you're not a warrior." She grumbled in response, embarrassed beyond belief. "Secondly, you knocked into me pretty hard."

"That's no way to apologize." Hopepaw smiled.

"Just get off of me."

"Nope." He was grinning now, probably on the verge of laughter. If this was his way of playing around, he was failing horribly.

"Hopepaw, what in the name of Constellationclan are you doing?" A humorous but stern meow came from within the warriors' den. Juniperpaw couldn't see past Hopepaw, but she knew that he was just as embarrassed as her now. His face was flushed.

"She attacked me first and I was defending myself. Weren't you watching?" Hopepaw said back, getting off of Juniperpaw but still keeping one paw on her stomach so she couldn't get up. She couldn't understand how he could speak so confidently and naturally in a moment like this.

Juniperpaw was able to get a look at the cat who had been speaking, a white and torbie tom with a small but agile build. He was most-likely Hopepaw's mentor, the way he was talking to him. "I was, but…. Ugh! Just get out of the way and stop blocking everyone in!"

Hopepaw followed his orders, letting Juniperpaw scramble up beside him. A few warriors came out of the den, snickering at the two apprentices as they passed by. She gave Hopepaw a defensive glare and looked the other way so she could focus on something else.

Her entire body was tingling with embarrassment, whiskers flicking with annoyance. And her fur! It had looked so nice until Hopepaw messed it up. Juniperpaw was never the one to care about looks, but she wanted to look nice for her first day. She wanted to impress Nettlefang.

"Who are you waiting for? Nettlefang?" The torbie tom asked her. He sported a similar grin to Hopepaw's.

"Yes I am." Juniperpaw's voice came out harsher than she had wanted it to.

"Let me go get him. He's my friend and I was hoping to tour the territory with another warrior since this is my first time being a mentor. I'm Pinecloud by the way, if you don't remember." The tom dipped his head and quickly went back into the warriors' den. Juniperpaw searched after him, but eventually saw his tail disappear into the darkness.

"Still angry? You shouldn't be." Hopepaw commented. How could he be so friendly after all of that? He was surely messing with her!

"Well of course I am." Her attention was brought off of searching for Nettlefang.

"She-cats! So… Everywhere!" The brown speckled tom flicked her teasingly with his tail. "Want to share some freshkill until they come back? I'm sure it will take forever and a day since I saw Nettlefang get in late."

Nettlefang? Get in late? He must have been visiting that… That she-cat whose name she couldn't remember! No wonder he forgot all about their plans. Juniperpaw suddenly felt all of her anger drift away from Hopepaw and towards Nettlefang. "Yes, I would love that." She flicked Hopepaw with her tail back, and let him lead her to the freshkill pile.

"She-cats!" Juniperpaw heard him mumble. When they got to the pile, he overlooked all that had been left. It was too early for the morning hunting patrol to get in. "I'm feeling up for a starling. What about you?"

Juniperpaw casted a suspicious glance back at the warriors' den and nodded. She could care less about eating right now. In fact, the two apprentices ate in silence the entire time. Her meal was taken in many, vicious gulps, Hopepaw watching her with fascination.

Eventually, Pinecloud and Nettlefang exited their den. Three she-cat followed them out. One was completely smoky grey with the same muscular and tall build as Nettlefang. Similar facial features, Juniperpaw could tell they were brother and sister. The other two had the same type of pelts, both white with grey speckled in beautifully. One however, was darker, with more defined muscles, and a natural beauty that Juniperpaw appreciated more. She could tell that the darker she-cat was close to Pinecloud. The other one, small, sleek, and silvery, seemed clingy towards Nettlefang.

As they approached closer, Juniperpaw recognized that the smaller grey and white she-cat was Snowgleam. Her hate for her inflamed, and Juniperpaw couldn't stop shaking. It took Hopepaw's tail resting on her shoulder to calm her down.

"I'm glad to finally be out of the nursery, but it's sad to see Applepaw grow up so fast!" The muscular she-cat with Pinecloud said. She began to take small, careful bites out of the shrew he had carried over for her.

Pinecloud sat down between Hopepaw and the she-cat. "I know, but now she's going to become a fine warrior with the Mossfeather as her mentor!"

Juniperpaw noticed Nettlefang take a seat next to her. Snowgleam immediately sat in between them. "I can't wait for Nettlefang and me to have kits of our own. They'll be absolutely perfect, I'm sure of it!" Nettlefang fidgeted his paws, but no one seemed to notice except for Juniperpaw.

"I'm sure they will." The grey she-cat replied, coming over to sit in front of Nettlefang.

The conversation continued, and Juniperpaw didn't say a word through the whole thing. Hopepaw seemed just as awkward, but what he added sounded confident and mature. She wished she could be more confident, too, and tell Snowgleam her thoughts…

That was so naïve of Juniperpaw to think and she knew it too!

Out of the corner of her eye, Juniperpaw caught the sight of a familiar mostly brown calico tom near the medicine cat's den. Her vision traveled to him, and soon they were both looking at each other. Restlesspaw! That's who he was! She yearned to get away from the crowd and go sit by him in peace.

Of course that would never happen. Normal apprentices and medicine cat apprentices never mixed. The clan would get suspicious over nothing, too.

"Well, it's about time I go." Snowgleam said after what seemed to be a lifetime. Juniperpaw was snapped out of her daydream and became excited again. "I have to go visit Spiritwhisper." The she-cat nuzzled Nettlefang goodbye and strode over towards where Restlesspaw was laying. Juniperpaw gave him one last look, seeing that he had still been gazing at her, before she watched him disappear into his den.

"It's about time we tour the territory. I'll see you later, Whiteleaf." Pinecloud said, getting up and shaking the dust out of his fur. If there had been any, Juniperpaw didn't see it. He licked Whiteleaf's cheek before she walked away.

The smoky grey she-cat looked at Nettlefang with a serious expression. "And I have to go visit Mountainstar. See, I'm as important as you." Flicking him in the shoulder, the she-cat was already making her way towards the waterfall.

Nettlefang purred with amusement and got up to follow Pinecloud. Juniperpaw and Hopepaw raced after them into the unknown.

xXx

Juniperpaw thought she would have been much more excited to see the territory for the first time. But, for some reason, it wasn't the case.

The territory was nothing like she had expected. As soon as she got out of the giant cave opening, a rocky cliff loomed a few fox-lengths away. The four cats followed Nettlefang in silence to the side of the entrance, where they climbed down an equally rocky path. It wasn't until they got down further, that the trees and grass began to appear. Though, by that time, Juniperpaw was already dehydrated from the blinding sun above.

Her delicate paw pads, barely warn by the ground of Oreclan camp, were thankful to be comforted by the newly grown grass instead of the jagged rock. Juniperpaw wanted to stop and rest, but Nettlefang made the group push on. When they did slow down their running pace, they were deep in the forest. The shade felt nice against her back and the ground was not as steep as the terrain they had been traveling on earlier. Scents of all kinds mingled in her nose. She felt the urge to chase after every single one of them, paws tingling with anticipation.

"How would one catch a mouse?" Quizzed Pinecloud as they continued to walk. Juniperpaw wracked her mind, but ended up looking over at Hopepaw to see if he had the answer.

"Of course one would have to first find a mouse's scent and track it." Hopepaw replied quickly after much thought. "Then when the mouse is spotted, it would be appropriate to get into a hunter's crouch and sneak up on it. Once close enough, pounce with claws extended out to take its life."

"Very good." Pinecloud praised. "Don't forget you must thank Constellationclan after every catch." Hopepaw nodded seriously, getting really into the lesson. Juniperpaw found herself bored until Nettlefang began speaking.

"The hunters crouch is a very useful skill to master. Juniperpaw, would you please give it a try?" The entire group stopped to give her full attention.

Confused, Juniperpaw wanted to fight back, but she couldn't. Instead she found herself naturally crouching down, tail straight but drooping a bit too much. She felt Nettlefang lift the tip of her tail up with one paw.

"See? It's not that hard. How's your balance?" Juniperpaw looked over, wanting to ask him what he meant, but it was too late. Nettlefang rushed into her, knocking her onto her side. She noticed Hopepaw was trying not to laugh.

"You'll need to work on that." Pinecloud commented, receiving a nod from Nettlefang. "Practice make's perfect."

As they got further into the forest, Pinecloud stopped to climb up a tree. He took a seat on the lowest branch so everyone could still see him. With the flick of his tail, he summoned Nettlefang to come join him.

Juniperpaw was impressed by Nettlefang. The way his long, muscular legs leapt off of the ground; how his paws neatly extended and allowed his claws to grasp onto the bark of the tree. He climbed up so swiftly and fast, Juniperpaw was amazed. She had never seen a real tree before they had gotten to the forest, and it was far less interesting than the way Nettlefang climbed up it. That was saying something.

Pinecloud began instructing the two apprentices below, who had taken a seat in the dusty, leaf-covered ground. "As you saw before, Oreclan's camp isn't on the top of the mountain, exactly. It's about halfway up, still near the peak, but close enough to the other clans. The mountain is very rocky from there up, getting steeper and steeper until it reaches its flat top. Get down from the rocky camp and fields and meadows are the next terrain you hit, until you get to these foresty patches. Most of our clan's hunting is done here."

Nettlefang took over. "There's a lake on the peak and a creek flows out from out of it. It bends around the other side of the mountain and eventually hit's this forest. We'll be coming up to it soon."

"That creek eventually leads to another rocky drop and turns into a waterfall, which turns into smaller lake with a river that eventually leads to Driftclan. No apprentice without another warrior and their mentor is allowed to follow the creek far enough to The Drop. It's incredibly dangerous and slippery. No cat who has fallen has ever survived."

"Not even a wolf survived." Nettlefang added. "That was how Mountainstar was able to kill it and save the clans."

Juniperpaw looked over at Hopepaw. He was nodding away, eyes large and beaming. Juniperpaw couldn't help but feel the same and looked back up at Pinecloud and Nettlefang to listen more.

"Going around The Drop, not really that near it, there is an easier way to get down the mountain. From there it turns into more fields with fewer forests. The other clans, Greyclan, Driftclan, Sparkclan, and Hollowclan live down there."

"And the Moonpeak, where leaders get their nine lives and medicine cats contact Constellationclan, is at the top of the mountain?" Hopepaw asked. He sounded sure of himself.

Nettlefang was the first to answer, cutting off what Pinecloud had to say. "It sure is. Were only allowed to let other clans pass through our territory on those occasions."

"Is this all of the territory you're going to show us?" Juniperpaw asked aloud. She felt like things were moving too fast.

"Oreclan's territory is vast. We can't show it to you all in one day. We'll go down to the creek for a drink and then hit the training clearing before we head back to camp. Maybe we could work on some things there." Pinecloud verified.

"If we have time." Nettlefang added. Juniperpaw knew exactly what he was going to say next. "Snowgleam and I are meeting up later."

It wasn't long until they reached the creek. The place that they had come to was what Nettlefang said he called The Crossing. At the top, there was a small and calm waterfall that gurgled into the rest of the creek. The water was mostly shallow and crystal clear, reflecting Juniperpaw's image perfectly. In the middle of the creek she could see a few fish swimming around, but it wasn't enough to take her mind off of her worries.

Nettlefang was letting her down, and he had just started mentoring her. Rockypaw was her only friend and seemed distant. Sparrowcall, her mother, had already seemed to move on without saying a proper goodbye.

Juniperpaw growled at her depressing thoughts. She had to stay strong, even among all of the change. She couldn't let it affect her.

_"Easier thought than done." _

XxX

They didn't have time. The visit to the training clearing was a quick one, and then they were back to camp. The climb up was long, but Juniperpaw could care less. She was fuming over Snowgleam and Nettlefang. Hopepaw was as eager as ever, sometimes cheering her on when she hit a tough leap.

Back at camp, Juniperpaw was tempted to go to the medicine cat's den, but she saw Spiritwhisper go in as soon as her paws began leading her that way. Why did she hesitate? It wasn't like her and Restlesspaw were up to no good.

Instead, Hopepaw was her source for entertainment. He couldn't stop talking about how amazing the territory was. "Juniperpaw, you should show me how to do the proper hunters crouch. I'm going to ask Pinecloud if we can go hunting tomorrow and I want to be ready."

Juniperpaw humored him. "All you have to do is crouch down like this," She said, showing him. "And make sure to keep your tail up and straight." He nodded at her every word and followed her steps. He looked even more natural in it than her. "Anyways, I'm more eager to learn how to climb the trees. Nettlefang seemed to be very good at it."

"Just that? What about fighting? I'm sure that would be neat to start off with, too!"

Juniperpaw wished she could curl up in a hole and sleep. The sight of Nettlefang walking out of the camp with Snowgleam didn't help make her feelings better, either.

**Oh, Juniperpaw, my naive little kitten :3 ! I can't wait for her to develop more, hence made this chapter short, but also focused on introducing more things about Oreclan and it's cats (Pinecloud and Whiteleaf being mates; Hopepaw's confident and flirtatious personality; Snowgleam's clingy nature towards Nettlefang and his reluctance towards their relationship; Juniperpaw's naive and worrisome personality, etc.) It's the little things I hope people notice the most in my writing! It really hints a lot about what's going to happen in the future and makes the characters more alive.**

**Juniperpaw's anger towards Nettlefang and Snowgleams relationship continues to heighten. What will she do when she *cough*Hastodealwiththemduringtheirconflictingjourney*cough*!? **

**I hope to introduce Nettlefang more in the next chapter - His personality, hopes, goals, and dreams - since he is the second most important character in this story. It was super fun writing that first part about him in this chapter! So, should the next chapter be written in his point of view? You tell me ;3**


	5. Chapter 3

**I want to start off saying I'm sorry I haven't posted this sooner . Thursday through today, I've been incredibly busy. But for you readers, I found the time to type up this short chapter mostly starring Nettlefang. Before the main conflict, his bond with Juniperpaw must grow! Next chapter will mostly be Snowgleam's point of view, but then the conflict will begin to show. Remember, this is only the beginning :3 Have fun and thank you for your feedback!**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Nettlefang waited patiently as everyone fell asleep inside the warriors' den. The clan-mates around him breathed in and out, all fast asleep except for one. Some made small snoring noises, others were as silent as a mouse walking across a Leaf-fall forest floor.

The cat who he knew was awake got up from her nest, silvery fur turned dark grey in the shadows. Nettlefang watched as she tiptoed around the sleeping cats and then left the den. So sneaky. Nettlefang could beat that.

Counting the other cats' snores silently in his head, he slowly stirred from his nest. His heart used to beat rapidly each time he snuck out, but that feeling faded to nothing, more and more as he did it. He was a warrior, not an apprentice. This was far from taboo. In fact, other cats were missing from the den already. They were probably off in their own spots by now.

Nettlefang followed the same steps that Snowgleam made, slinking through the shadows. His mostly black fur blended in perfectly. No one would notice him unless they were really paying attention. Sometimes he wondered if he actually had Hollowclan blood, his camouflage perfect during the midnight hours.

Like a ghost, Nettlefang made his way through the hauntingly silent den. Apparently whoever was keeping night watch at the entrance was slacking off. Too bad he didn't know who it was – days of blackmailing someone missed.

The only dangerous part of walking around the territory during the night was the ledge right in front of Oreclan's entrance. It was almost impossible to see, but luckily Nettlefang was smart enough to memorize how far he could walk before reaching it.

Carefully picking his way down the rocky steps, Nettlefang was soon racing through the forests of Oreclan territory. The clearing wasn't far now and when he reached it, Snowgleam was already there. She was sitting with an expectant look on her face as always.

"It's easy to know when you leave for this place." Nettlefang said. He flirtatiously walked around her side, rubbing his pelt and tail against her back before taking a seat right next to her. She sighed heavily.

"It's nice having our nests right next to each other now. Soon the entire clan will know you're taken." Snowgleam smiled at him.

Nettlefang nodded, unsure of what to say back. He took a deep breath of the night air and glanced at Snowgleam. She was absolutely gorgeous. Her beauty was to die for. She was smart and skilled when it came to acting around other cats and manipulating them. Sometimes Nettlefang didn't know if she was manipulating him or actually cared.

But, that wasn't the problem. He didn't care if she was manipulating him or not. She didn't seem real anymore… Especially since he had promised her that he loved her. It was as if their relationship was planned out.

Snowgleam sighed again. "Maybe tonight isn't our night. I feel like you ignore me when were alone."

"What?" He was surprised. "No, Snowgleam, it's just…"

"Is this real or not, Nettlefang?" Why was she being so serious?

Nettlefang shivered, unsure how to act back. He leaned into Snowgleam's face and licked her on the forehead. "It's real. I'm just focused on what Juniperpaw and I are going to be working on tomorrow."

Snowgleam seemed to have become smug, but she instantly had a sweet smile on her face again. "That's good. Let's go back to camp so tomorrow can be another good day for us, ok?"

Nettlefang nodded, happy to get out of the situation.

xXx

Juniperpaw got into a hunters crouch, tasting the scents around her. There was a mouse not too far ahead of her in the bushes. Above her, she could sense a familiar scent from above. There were other things, but she could care less.

Licking her lips nervously, Juniperpaw focused. She slowly moved each paw forward as quietly as could. Over the days Nettlefang and her worked on recognizing scents and tracking, he had finally let her progress onto catching her first mouse – Something most of the other apprentices had already done.

Juniperpaw's hunters crouch was near perfection, something she had wanted to accomplish before this very moment. It was probably better than the other apprentices, hence why they didn't tease her about actual hunting. At least she had no memories of their snickering and accidental clawing. It was all in her head.

Through the undergrowth, Juniperpaw caught the sight of the mouse. Constellationclan was in her favor. The small breeze was blowing against her, and the soon-to-be prey was not paying attention.

Juniperpaw moved in for the kill. She pounced forward, both claws outstretched towards the mouse. In the split second she was off the ground, she could see it turn around and faced her. Mercilessly, she flicked it into the air. It landed dead, nearby.

From above, Nettlefang leapt down behind her. She turned to face him, grinning ecstatically. She had done it! Caught her first mouse! Her first prey!

"Look who's a mighty hunter now." Nettlefang grinned back at her. His tail was flicking from side to side, showing Juniperpaw that he was just as excited.

His praise made Juniperpaw feel great. She wanted to impress him more, tasting the air to find another opportunity. "I smell a sparrow that way." She said, turning her head towards a small clearing.

Nettlefang gave her a silent nod. Juniperpaw was off, crawling quietly towards where she smelled the sparrow. Every time she was out here training with Nettlefang, she felt amazing. She felt belonged and challenged. Everyone in camp still treated her like a kit – reminding her about things and such. With Nettlefang she could be who she wanted to be: Juniperpaw.

xXx

Nettlefang waited in his special tree. Usually he was here during the nighttime, waiting for Snowgleam, but that wasn't the case now. He was testing Juniperpaw's tracking skills. He didn't care what Snowgleam would have to say about another cat's scent in their spot tonight. He would face her possible wrath later.

That was another thing he was not sure about Snowgleam. If something was a little less than romantic, she would act sad and weepy. She would make Nettlefang look mean. Deep down, he could tell that she was actually angry. Her innocence was often an act.

Nettlefang's bright green eyes narrowed at the sight of a dark brown frame enter the clearing. Juniperpaw was close now. It was a notable accomplishment for how young she still was, but not the best she could achieve.

He lowered himself further into the bright green leaves of the tree. Juniperpaw was getting closer with each paw step. Soon she was at the base, looking up with her dark blue eyes. "I know you're there, Nettlefang."

The black and white tuxedo tom couldn't help but grin to himself. Everything was coming along nicely with her training, even if they were taking things slower than the other mentors and apprentices.

"You called it." He meowed back down. "Can you climb up here with me, though?" Nettlefang made his way to the edge of the branch where the leaves wouldn't hide him.

Juniperpaw's tail swished back and forth, a look of confidence gleaming in her eyes. She backed up slightly, her muscles loosening beneath her dark brown tabby pelt before she took a running start and leapt up the tree.

She hung for a few seconds before her scrambling back claws got a good grip on the light bark. Nettlefang could see she was taking a few breaths until she had the energy to carefully pick her way up to the first tallest branch, one lower than Nettlefang.

"Can I be honest?" Juniperpaw asked him, looking down nervously.

"Go ahead."

"It's nerve-wracking being up here. I mean, it's steep near the camp, but this is different."

"That's perfectly understandable. We all feel that when we first start to climb trees." Nettlefang took a chance and leapt down to the branch Juniperpaw was sitting on. His claws scraped against the rough bark, easily getting a grip from all of the practice he had.

Juniperpaw smiled at him. "What was it like when you climbed your first tree, Nettlefang?" Nettlefang felt excited hearing how his name rung off of Juniperpaw's maw. It was different than when Snowgleam said it – Not a coo, but a friendly, meaningful tone.

"You really want to know?" Nettlefang asked. He let out a purr of amusement when Juniperpaw nodded. "I fell. I got to the top and fell."

Usually Nettlefang lied about that. Eaglefrost, his old mentor, had been a good, noble cat. But he was an easily embarrassed one. He always wanted Nettlefang to be perfect. That was straining to Nettlefang's naturally kit-like personality.

Eaglefrost's stern grip on Nettlefang had groomed him to be a natural born liar. He had to lie about all of his imperfections. It always made Nettlefang grim when he looked back at that time period of his apprenticeship.

Luckily, Eaglefrost was deemed badly injured for the last two moons of Nettlefang's apprenticeship. Flickeringshadow took over. She had been nice and didn't care what Nettlefang did. He found himself able to sharpen his skills around her and learn more than he ever could with Eaglefrost. Flickeringshadow was actually the one who brought back his mischievous and careless personality. He would always thank her for that.

"You fell?" Juniperpaw's voice snapped Nettlefang away from his memories. "I don't think I believe that."

Nettlefang hushed her by flicking his tail over her mouth. "It's true, but let's keep that fact between you and me."

Juniperpaw gave him an impish grin and nodded. Nettlefang smiled to himself. She would probably forget what he told her within tomorrow. That was ok, though. Nettlefang liked that he could start somewhat fresh with Juniperpaw each morning. Their bond was ever-growing compared to his and Snowgleam's diminishing relationship.

In fact, Nettlefang needed a break from Snowgleam tonight. He knew that the chances of her wanting to really bare his kits were growing higher. Nettlefang didn't want that.

"How about we try something new tonight?" The words came off of his mouth nervously.

A look of suspicion overcame Juniperpaw's face. "Tonight? What about in the morning like usual?"

"Tonight. Under the stars. Under Constellationclan." Nettlefang said. "We'll be night hunting."

"Night hunting?" The two words were almost a whisper; a whisper of fascination.

Nettlefang nodded. "It's more fun to hunt in the dark. Let's go back to camp and rest so we can do that later, ok?"

Juniperpaw looked excited. He was going to ask her if she needed help getting down, but the young she-cat was already leaping off the tree. She landed on all fours in the grass, but dramatically tumbled.

That's when Nettlefang realized that he actually liked Juniperpaw more than he had initially thought. Maybe not in a romantic way, but in a friendly connection way.


End file.
